youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer
Rudolph- Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Hermey- Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Sam Snowman- Bear (Bear in the big blue house) *Clarice- Saga (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) *Yukon Cornelius- Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Santa Claus- *Mrs. Claus- *The Head Elf- Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Slyly the Artic Fox - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) *Leonard the Polar Bear - James. P Sullivan/Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Fireball- Dart (Christmas Is Here Again) *Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Taz (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) - Oona (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) *Donner (Rudolph's Father) - Lenni (Niko 2 Little Brother Big Trouble) *King Moonracer - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) *Charlie in the Box - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Spotted Elephant-Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Dolly for Sue - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Bird Fish - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Train with Square Wheels - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Misfit Cowboy - Goofy *The Boat with Sinks- Lenny (Shark Tale) *Jelly Squirting Pistol - Rigby (Regular Show) *Yukon's sled dogs -- Dog Stars (Krypto the Superdog) *Boone -- Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Doggle -- Woody (Toy Story) *Other elves - Various "Toy Story" characters *Other reindeer of the sleigh team as themselves *Fawns as themselves *Coach Comet as himself *Clarice's father - Saga's father (Niko and the Way to the Star/The Flight Before Christmas) *Forest Critters - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Misfit Airplane - Chicken Little *Scooter for Jimmy - ??? *Frosty the Snowman - Simba (The Lion King) *Crystal, Frosty's Wife - Nala (The Lion King) *Milly and Chilly - Young Kiara and Baby Alex (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Mort (Madagascar) *Jack Frost - Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy) *Father Time - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Happy New Year - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Quarter Past Five the Camel - Camerupt (Pokemon) *General Ticker - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Big Ben the Whale - Wailmer (Pokemon) *One Million B.C - Grug Crood (The Croods) *1773 - Benjamin Franklin (Ben & Me) *Sir 1023 - Sir Giles (The Reluctant Dragon) *Aeon the Terrible - Icky (The Land Before Time 4 Journey Though the Mists) *Papa Bear - Papa Q Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Mama Bear - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Baby Bear - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Lady Boreal - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Winterbolt - Jafar (Aladdin) *Scratcher - Ronno (Bambi) *Sam Sprangles - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) *Milton - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas & Ferb) *Laine Loraine - Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Lily Loraine - Linda Flynn Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Scoop T. Snowman - Zummi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Queen Camilla - Marita Hippo (w Flavio as an extra)(Animaniacs) *Toy Taker - Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Mr. Cuddles - Meowth (Pokemon) Category:Movies-spoof Category:Fgrforever Junior Rodriguez Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs